


Самый лучший инструмент

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anal play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый лучший инструмент

\- Спорим, что я заставлю тебя кончить, даже не касаясь твоего члена? – спросил Старк с вызовом.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Пять раз, - добавил Тони.  
\- Я не собираюсь говорить об этом…  
\- Я и не предлагаю говорить. Разговоры для лузеров. А я предлагаю провести эксперимент.  
\- Я уже был подопытным.  
\- Боишься, так и скажи.  
\- Я не боюсь! – возмутился Стив. - Я же говорю, я слишком часто был подопытной мышью, чтобы теперь этого бояться!  
\- Вот и чудно. Тогда надень свой костюм, и пойдем в лабораторию.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись.  
\- Мне так хочется.  
\- Это не одежда для забав, Старк, это боевой костюм.  
\- О, да господи! Если хочешь, я тоже могу надеть свой, только выглядеть будет жутковато. – И пока капитан не начал снова возражать, Старк добавил: - и потом это поможет мне сосредоточиться.  
\- На чем?  
\- На эксперименте, конечно. Это же важно.  
Стив очень слабо понимал, какой такой важный эксперимент может быть связан с тем, что ему придется… ну… возбудиться и кончить. Но ведь Старк говорил про лабораторию, значит это действительно что-то научное.  
Костюм Стив все-таки надел. Исключительно потому, что иначе Старк снова начинал трещать о том, что он, капитан Америка, пытается увильнуть от спора. А тот об этом и не помышлял. Более того, он был совершенно уверен, что Старк проиграет этот нелепый спор.  
Старк привел его в помещение, в котором были все атрибуты лаборатории, но которое очевидно было чем-то еще. Помимо медицинских столов, кучи компьютеров и шкафов из матового стекла, там к тому же стояли мягкие диваны, низкие столики с хрустальными вазами, хотя цветов в них не было. Все это как-то сбивало с толку.  
\- Где мы? – спросил Стив.  
\- В моей специальной лаборатории. Я ставлю здесь особые эксперименты. - Старк подошел к высокому медицинскому креслу и похлопал по его сиденью. – Давай, устраивайся.  
Стив осмотрел агрегат. У него были специальные подлокотники и подставки для ног с фиксаторами, а откуда-то снизу тянулись усики проводов – прозрачных, цветных, тонких и потолще.  
\- И как мне?..  
\- Просто садись.  
Стив забрался в кресло.  
\- Я закреплю тебе ноги, так будет удобнее, - сказал Старк, подходя к нему. Его голос изменился, звучал по-деловому, даже без того куража, который обычно слышался в бою. Сейчас он как будто действительно решил заняться важным опытом, и Стив растерялся. Тони затянул фиксаторы у него на щиколотках и чуть выше коленей, подергал за ремни, проверяя, чтобы они держали крепко, но не слишком туго. - Руки привязывать не буду, - сказал он. - Держись сам за поручни, если нужно. Но учти, попробуешь потрогать себя, привяжу и их тоже. Рванешься, покажешь тут суперсилу и что-нибудь разломаешь, я автоматически выигрываю спор. Идет?  
\- Идет… - растерянно согласился Стив.  
\- Вот и круто! – Старк хлопнул его по плечу и ушел куда-то ему за спину.  
И тут Стив почувствовал, что кресло движется. Оно повернулось параллельно полу, а планки на который покоились его ноги поднялись и согнулись, так что и ноги у Стива оказались широко разведенными. Краем глаза Стив заметил Тони с пультом в руках. Тот обошел его, осматривая со всех сторон.  
\- Тебе удобно? – спросил он.  
\- Как тебе сказать, - заметил Стив, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно едко. – Это что, не очевидно?  
\- Ну нет вообще-то, - сказал Старк. Он подошел к нему и сделал подголовник чуть повыше. – Ладно, если в процессе будет неудобно, поправим.  
Он отложил пульт и достал из кармана брюк ножницы.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?  
\- Освободить поле деятельности. – Тони встал между его ног, оттянул двумя пальцами кусочек материи капитанских штанов и принялся разрезать их прямо на заднице.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – воскликнул Стив. Он вцепился в поручни, и поднялся, насколько смог.  
Тони едва успел отдернуть ножницы, чтобы Стив на них не напоролся.  
\- Да ладно, у тебя же есть еще костюм, и не один.  
\- Это… Это же… Это не просто костюм.  
\- Это символ, бла-бла-бла, - перебил Тони, снова принимаясь разрезать его штаны. – Вот потому то это так клево.  
Он наконец закончил, и отбросил в сторону вырезанный кусок ткани. Стив почувствовал, как прохладный воздух комнаты коснулся его оголенной задницы. Он прикусил губу. Он не очень представлял во что ввязывается, пока они спорили со Старком, но явно не это.  
А Старк подошел вплотную и положил ладони на его ягодицы.  
\- Ну вот мы и у цели, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. – Он вдруг сильно сжал половинки, заставив Стива охнуть. – Начнем, да?  
Он подкатил поближе медицинский столик, заставленный разными непонятными банками и предметами, и Стив понял, что не хочет знать, что он будет делать. Он вздрогнул, когда Старк раздвинул ему ягодицы и провел между ними скользкими пальцами. В ушах зашумело, а во рту моментально пересохло. Он не рассчитывал на такое, совершенно не рассчитывал…  
\- Уверен, здесь до меня никто не был, - сказал . – Верно?  
Стив не ответил, больше занятый пальцами Тони, которые гладили его там, куда  
Он ткнул пальцем в крепко сжатый анус. Проникнуть внутрь у него не получилось. Тони сложил ладони лодочкой, развел половинки пошире и принялся массировать его анус большими пальцами, то надавливая посильнее, то легко поглаживая.  
А Стив только тяжело дышал, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь. Ему было так мучительно стыдно, что он наверное предпочел бы выдержать пытки Гидры, только бы не испытывать этого пронзительного унижения.  
\- Расслабься, - тихо сказал Тони, продолжая гладить складки и иногда пробовать проникнуть в него пальцем. Ничего не получалось. – Просто расслабься, а то будет больно.  
\- Тебе придется сделать мне больно, потому что расслабиться я не могу, - прошипел Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Он почувствовал на своем лице внимательный взгляд Старка. Ему совсем не хотелось его сейчас видеть. Он и так мог представить его изучающие, чуть насмешливые глаза.  
\- Раз не можешь, я тебе помогу, кэп, - сказал Тони и взял что-то со своего стола.  
В отверстие Стиву ткнулось что-то гораздо тоньше и мягче пальца. Он непроизвольно поднял голову, но увидел лишь, как Тони что-то делает, стоя у него между ног.  
\- Что это? – выдавил он.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Он толкнул глубже, и Стив почувствовал, как в его задний проход проникает тонкая трубка. Он непроизвольно сжался, но вместо того, чтобы выскочить, трубка продвинулась еще глубже. Больно не было, только постыдное ощущение присутствия в самом интимном месте. Стив поерзал, сжал стальные поручни, напоминая себе, что в любой момент – в любой! – может одним махом разнести это кресло и выйти из лаборатории. Но только что будет унизительнее – вытерпеть сейчас все, что приготовил ему Старк или потом день за днем слушать его подколки.  
Старк тем временем перестал засовывать в него трубку и подключил другой ее конец к небольшой плоской коробочке, похожей на мобильный телефон.  
\- Ну что, готов? – спросил он, и не успел Стив ответить, как он нажал какую-то кнопку.  
Трубка внутри задницы Стива ожила, по ней пробежала волна мелкой вибрации, которая тут же заставила стенки прохода запульсировать. Стив вскинул бедра и часто задышал, стараясь успокоиться. Ощущение было очень странным, немного раздражающим, но никак не болезненным.  
Однако не успел он к нему привыкнуть, как возникла куда более серьезная проблема, чем непривычные ощущения в заднице. Тянущее чувство в паху, которое появилось, когда Тони начал массировать его промежность, теперь перекинулось на яйца, а его член начал медленно наливаться силой.  
До этого момента Стив даже не думал о том, что он может проиграть этот дурацкий спор. Он думал, каким идиотом был, позволив Старку втянуть себя в такую унизительную игру, но что он может действительно кончить, такого у него и в мыслях не было. Как? Как это могло происходить, если он был наедине с человеком, который постоянно только и делал, что дразнил его, как мальчишку? Который при этом даже не делал ничего особенно приятного. Но факт оставался фактом – его член, все еще обтянутый тканью штанов набухал с каждым новым изворотом трубки. Тони естественно заметил это и довольно улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на Стива, и тот не смог вовремя отвести взгляд.  
\- Между прочим, - почти промурлыкал Тони, - у этой штучки есть один секрет. У нее есть кисточка!  
И он подмигнул Стиву.  
\- Что? – прохрипел тот.  
\- А вот что.  
Он что-то переключил на своем пульте, и трубка внутри Стива дрогнула, выпуская тонкие усики на конце. Стив выгнулся и, не выдержав, застонал. Это была самая натуральная пытка.  
\- Не надо, - прохрипел он, - вытащи это.  
\- Сейчас, еще минутку…  
Тони сделал из свободно висящей части трубки петлю и погладил ей Стива по промежности, обвел отверстие по краям. Вибрация от петли ощущалась меньше, но вкупе с ощущениями внутри, создавала очень чувствительный эффект.  
\- Тони!  
\- Все, уже все, - он вытащил из него трубку, даже не выключая вибрацию, отбросил ее на пол и тут же вставил ему в отверстие палец. Его тело больше не сопротивлялось. Тони медленно вынул палец, оставив внутри только одну фалангу и снова вставил его до упора.  
Это было не так раздражающе как с вибрирующей трубкой, но ведь теперь это была рука Тони. И от этой мысли его член так явственно дернулся в штанах, что Тони естественно заметил. Он без предупреждения добавил еще один палец, заставив Стива задержать дыхание на какой-то момент  
\- Нравится? – спросил он, поглаживая его внутри.  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Стив.  
И это было правдой. Пальцы Тони задевали что-то, и это было неприятно, почти больно. Тони тут же сбавил темп, коснувшись того же места очень легко, нежно даже, только подушечками пальцев. И вдруг от этой самой точки разлилось тепло, острое наслаждение словно иглой пронзило.  
\- Ммм… - Стив застонал против своей воли, не успев сдержаться.  
\- Вот и отлично, - удовлетворенно заметил Тони. - Так вот, возвращаясь к моему вопросу, ты ведь ни с кем раньше не дела ничего подобного? Никто не трогал тебя так, ни пальцами, ни чем еще?  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет.  
\- Знаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сказал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну ты даешь. - Тони тихо засмеялся. – Давай кэп, скажи это – я никогда не трахался.  
\- За… ааа! – Тони снова сделал это – коснулся его внутри.  
\- Скажи мне, - прошептал он, кажется совсем рядом с его ухом.  
Стив все-таки открыл глаза. Старк склонился над ним, упираясь одной рукой в кресло, а другой продолжая трахать его. Он выглядел именно так, как и опасался Стив – жадным и жаждущим, настоящим сумасшедшим ученым, который был еще более безумен, потому что требовал от него каких-то запредельных вещей.  
\- Ты покраснел, - глухо сообщил ему Старк. – У тебя щеки ярко красные, и ты искусал себе губы. Выглядит отменно, но будет лучше, если ты будешь кричать. А то прокусишь губу до крови, объясняй потом, что я тебя не бил.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Я не буду кричать.  
\- Ну может не сейчас. Сейчас можешь говорить. Давай!  
И он вставил ему еще один палец. Стив задохнулся, его член болезненно дернулся, и он почувствовал, как яйца поджимаются.  
\- Говори! – приказал Тони.  
\- Я никогда не трахался, - отчеканил Стив.  
И он кончил.  
\- Не так уж сложно, правда, кэп, - проговорил Старк.  
Он тоже тяжело дышал, словно все это происходило с ним самим. Стив закрыл глаза, не желая даже видеть его больше. Впрочем Старк не стал требовать от него ответа. Он вытащил из него пальцы, и оставил в покое.  
Внезапно его промежности коснулось нечто твердое и холодное. Стив открыл глаза.  
Тони снова стоял между его ног и водил каким-то предметом по его промежности. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Стива, он посмотрел на него с совершенно спокойным видом.  
\- Обычная пробка, - сказал Тони и без предупреждения запихнул эту штуку Стиву в задницу.  
Короткий болезненный толчок, и она плотно засела на своем месте. Стив вовремя сдержался, чтобы не охнуть. Пробка была больше пальцев, распирала гораздо сильнее, но она не двигалась, и он быстро привык к ее присутствию.  
\- Это чтобы дырка не закрылась. - Тони похлопал его по ягодицам. - А то придется тебя потом снова разрабатывать.  
Он снова взял ножницы и принялся разрезать капитанские штаны дальше, до пояса. Плотный материал насквозь пропитался спермой, Тони осторожно срезал лоскуты, освобождая член Стива. Ткань наконец-то перестала давить на чувствительный после оргазма орган, но никакого явного облегчения Стиву это не приносило, потому что Старк теперь бесстыдно пялился на его хозяйство. Он уставился в потолок, выложенный светящимися квадратными пластинками, и стал считать их. Однако Старк не дал ему возможности отвлечься, продолжив разрезать его костюм от пояса до шеи, чтобы обнажить грудь тоже. После этого он взял со стола маркер, снял зубами колпачок и что-то нарисовал на груди у Стива.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – хрипло спросил тот.  
\- Звездочку рисую. Это будет «раз».  
\- Ты совсем извращенец, да?  
\- Оуу, как экспрессивно! – Тони бросил маркер обратно. – А я ведь даже ничего особенного пока не сделал.  
Он взял со стол пару перчаток и стал натягивать их на руки. Поначалу Стиву показалось, что они сделаны из тонкой кожи, но черный с едва уловимым красным отливом материал был гораздо эластичнее, он облегал пальцы Тони очень плотно, без единой складки.  
\- Это новинка нано-технологий, - сказал Тони, заметив, что Стив изучает его руки. – Умная материя с двумя пленками состоящими из нано-частиц. Считай, это такие малюсенькие роботы. Первый слой снаружи, и когда частицы соприкасаются с твоей кожей… – Тони провел пальцем по бедру Стива все еще плотно затянутому в материю, – эти крошки считывают все, что происходит с твоим телом, температуру, пульс, любую реакцию. Но самое интересное это то, что происходит потом. Они передают всю эту информацию на второй слой пленки, который соприкасается с моими руками. Таким образом, я точно знаю, что ты чувствуешь. - И он взглянул на Стива с победной улыбкой. – Как тебе?  
\- Я не понимаю, какой в этом смысл.  
\- Ну как, какой? – Тони пошевелил пальцами. – Будем искать твои эрогенные зоны.  
Стараясь не коснуться члена, Тони аккуратно обхватил Стива за талию.  
\- Твое тело результат эксперимента, сказал он медленно оглаживая его бока, - мне всегда было интересно, насколько оно чувствительно. Ты выносишь столько ударов во время боя. Ты так хорошо терпишь или тебе не больно?  
\- Мне… - Стив не мог ответить, он не помнил, не мог вспомнить сейчас.  
От этих странных перчаток исходили странные импульсы, они покалывали кожу, как будто он забрался в ванну с пузырьками. В башне Старка в каждой жилой комнате такие были. Стив мог пролежать в бурлящей воде хоть час, но теперь эти «пузырьки» не расслабляли его, а наоборот заставляли ждать чего-то.  
Старк тем временем добрался до его живота и осторожно кружил большими пальцами вокруг пупка.  
\- Я вижу, мы начинаем продвигаться, - довольно заметил он.  
Стив не понимал, к чему это он, пока не опустил глаза и не увидел, что его опавший член снова начал твердеть. Чтобы не задеть его, Тони убрал руки с живота Стива и двинулся выше. Не задевая соски, он провел руками по грудной клетке, погладил пальцами ключицы и неожиданно обхватил его за шею, лаская пальцами затылок и чуть пониже, там где кончалась кромка волос. И это последнее прикосновение было таким легким, но в то же время настолько пронзительно приятным, что у Стива мурашки по телу побежали. Его член, до этого неторопливо набиравший силу, в один момент встал торчком. Стив сжал зубы, поклявшись себе, что на этот раз Старку не удастся получить желаемое так быстро, как в первый. Он вообще не будет его слушать.  
Но Тони и не говорил ничего. Он снова погладил его по шее, по плечам, прошелся по бицепсам, а потом положил руки ему на грудь. Он гладил его, ощупывал, разминал сильные мышцы, пока они не расслабились. Тогда он начал сжимать их нежнее, заставляя Стива ерзать всем телом. А потом Тони взялся пальцами за его соски. Они были уже твердыми, но он все равно размял их большими пальцами и принялся теребить, иногда пощипывая.  
В какой-то момент Стив поймал себя на том, что пытается подаваться бедрами вверх, отчего пробка в его заднице тоже двигалась. Он уже совершенно привык к ней, и единственное, что теперь раздражало его, то, что она не достает до того места, которое трогал Тони у него внутри. Внезапно он почувствовал, как Тони прижимается пахом к его промежности. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Тони уже не изучает его. Он тоже был возбужден, судя по тому, как тяжело вздымалась его грудь, каким жаждущим взглядом он скользил по телу Стива, как он облизывался постоянно. Теперь его губы тоже были искусаны, и Стив мог поклясться, что у него стоит, хотя и он не чувствовал этого из-за того, что член Тони упирался в основание пробки.  
Их глаза встретились, и Старк заметил, что его подопытный за ним наблюдает. Он хмыкнул, еще раз облизнулся. Продолжая одной рукой гладить его по груди, другой он потянулся к его заднице и стал водить пальцем по расщелине, доходил о кобчика, а потом возвращался и обводил пальцем по растянутым краям ануса. Это было самое невозможно, потому что пульсация от волшебных перчаток стала еще чувствительней, Тони даже не проникал в него, но Стиву все равно казалось, что он чувствует эти будоражащие импульсы у себя внутри. Еще теперь он явственно чувствовал эрекцию Тони, поскольку тот упирался своим членом ему в ягодицу. Он немного покачивал бедрами, и Стиву вдруг представилось, что это член Тони мог бы быть у него внутри. Мысль была настолько неожиданной и неловкой, что он не смог совладать с собой. В яйцах появилось уже знакомое давящее ощущение, и через мгновение ему на живот брызнула сперма.  
Тони убрал руки и отступил назад. Стив подумал, что он собирается кончить тоже, но когда тот подошел к нему сбоку уже со знакомым маркером, его брюки все еще сильно топорщились в области паха.  
\- Отлично, кэп, - хрипло сказал он, выводя вторую звездочку. – У нас с тобой самая веселая вечеринка за последний месяц.  
\- Может, хватит?  
\- Сдаешься? – усмехнулся Старк.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Брось, у меня еще столько интересного припасено.  
Он сказал это многообещающим тоном, но Стиву это показалось как минимум угрожающим. Хотя сейчас, выжатый и утомленный двумя оргазмами, он слабо представлял себе, как выдержит еще один. Или как он вообще сможет возбудиться, он же совершенно опустошен.  
Пока он размышлял, Тони снова встал у него между ног и принялся вытаскивать из него пробку. Стив успел крепко вокруг нее сжаться, к тому же он снова напрягся, снова почувствовав там пальцы Тони, так что вытаскивать приходилось медленно.  
\- Как тебе мои нано-роботы? – невозмутимо спросил Тони.  
\- Нормально вроде…  
\- Нормально? Шутишь? Нормально и все? Это же гениальное изобретение! – Придерживая края дырки, Тони аккуратно вытягивал пробку, не переставая при этом болтать. - Ладно, я продемонстрирую тебе еще одну штуку. Она не вся на нано-технологии, но они включены в ее функционирование. На рынке она произведет фурор, это действительно следующее поколение вибраторов.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вибраторов.  
С мокрым звуком пробка выскочила из задницы Стива, заставив того вспыхнуть от смущения. Но казалось, что Тони и внимания на это не обратил, он положил пробку на стол и повернулся к Стиву с огромным шприцом, наполненным белой субстанцией. Иглы, правда, на шприце не было.  
\- Смазка, - сказал Тони, предвосхищая вопрос. – Ее надо много.  
Он раздвинул пальцами отверстие и вставив туда наконечник шприца внутрь, стал выдавливать внутрь эту субстанцию. Она была прохладной, и в первый момент Стив дернулся, но она быстро нагревалась, и становилось даже приятно. Тони выдавил последние капли и вынул шприц. Стив отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, что будет делать Тони.  
\- Ты отдохнул? – внезапно спросил тот где-то рядом с ним.  
Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности. Тони стоял рядом с ним со стаканом воды.  
\- На, выпей, тебе надо водный баланс поддерживать.  
Пить и правда хотелось. Стив с трудом расцепил пальцы на поручне и попытался взять стакан. Оказывается, он так сильно держался за эти поручни, что у него даже пальцы затекли, и удерживать стакан получалось плохо. Тони помог ему, придерживая его за дно.  
\- Так продолжим? – спросил он, когда Стив осушил стакан до дна.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Тони положил руку ему на грудь.  
\- Тебе что, ни капельки не нравится?  
Стив опустил глаза, ему не хотелось обсуждать свои ощущения, которые вырывали у него вот так. А Тони не стал допытываться. И прежде чем продолжить, он показал Стиву обещанный инструмент, напоминавший обычный член. Резиновый, не очень большой, хотя конечно больше пробки. Никакого энтузиазма он не вызывал абсолютно.  
Тони погладил большим пальцем отверстие и прижал к нему головку вибратора. Тот входил с трудом, и Стив понял, что та пробка на самом деле была совсем маленькой. Этот же прибор распирал его так, словно собирался разодрать на куски. И он проникал все глубже и глубже, пока его задницы не коснулось основание.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Тони. – А теперь самое главное. И он принялся что-то делать на панели управления.  
Стив не успел дыхание перевести, привыкнуть к этому инструменту, как вдруг он начал расти внутри него. Стив сначала не поверил, но этот агрегат действительно словно распухал.  
\- Тони… - встревожено сказал он. – Что происходит?..  
\- Чувствуешь, да? Эта штучка сделана из специального состава, подверженного контролируемым метаморфозам. А сверху та же нано-пленка, она определяет, сколько ты можешь принять и нет ли каких повреждений. Когда ты будешь на максимуме, он сам перестанет расти.  
\- Я уже на максимуме!  
\- У меня показывает, что ты можешь принять еще процентов пятнадцать.  
\- Нет! Тони, нет! – Из груди Стива вырвался хриплый стон.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо.  
Вибратор прекратил расти, но это уже не помогало, он был слишком большим. Просто слишком!  
\- Ты сейчас привыкнешь, - сказал Тони. – Потерпи.  
\- Я терплю, - выдохнул Стив, - терплю…  
Он вдохнул полной грудью и медленно выдохнул, потом еще раз. Задницу саднило так, будто его на кол посадили, что было недалеко от истины. Он с трудом представлял как выдержит это.  
\- О, кэп, ты не представляешь, как потрясающе это выглядит, - с придыханием сказал Старк. Он отошел в сторону и вернулся, таща за собой большое зеркало на колесиках. Поставил его между ног Стива, и подошел к нему сбоку, обнимая его за плечи и помогая приподняться. – ты просто обязан посмотреть.  
У Стива чуть не вырвался вопль ужаса от того, что он увидел. Его задница была ярко-розовой от всех шлепков и щипков, от которых Тони не мог удержаться, стоя у него между ног, отметины его пальцев были везде. Ягодицы и бедра были в белых разводах от густой жирной смазки, а в его анусе торчал огромный вибратор. Кожа вокруг этого агрегата натянулась до такой степени, что казалась тонюсенькой пленкой, которая могла надорваться при любом неосторожном движении. И над всем этим торчал его член с тяжелыми налитыми яйцами. И ведь он на этот раз даже не успел отследить тот момент, когда опять возбудился. Это все выглядело так похабно, что у Стива чуть было слезы на глазах не выступили. Тони протянул руку вниз и обвел пальцами вокруг вибратора. А потом он нажал что-то на его основании, и прибор дрогнул, у него внутри пришли в движение два валика, которые вращались спирально, массируя стенки прохода.  
\- Внутри наверное потрясающе, да, кэп?  
\- Вытащи это из меня, - прохрипел тот.  
\- Эээ…  
\- Вытащи!  
Вибратор начинал набирать обороты, валики в нем вращались все быстрее и быстрее. У Стива задрожали бедра, он не мог больше смотреть на это и чувствовать это в себе тоже.  
\- Вытащи! Тони! Пожалуйста, вытащи!  
\- Тихо-тихо. – Тони обхватил его за плечи, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и прижал его голову к своей груди. – Шшш, все хорошо.  
Щекой Стив чувствовал холодный реактор, и он прижался к нему крепче, словно он был единственным спасением для него. Все его ощущения сейчас свелись к валикам, массирующем его изнутри, и чем чаще они задевали ту самую точку, тем сильнее его трясло.  
\- Тони, Тони, Тони… - продолжал повторять он на автомате.  
\- Сейчас, уже почти все, потерпи еще чуть-чуть…  
\- Ааа! – застонал Стив в голос, не в силах больше терпеть эту сладкую пытку.  
\- Все, я вытащу, все…  
Не отходя от него ни на шаг, и все также приобнимая за плечи, Тони нажал пару кнопок на пульте. Движение внутри прекратилось, и вибратор стал медленно уменьшаться в размерах. Стив дышал через рот, все еще прижимаясь к груди Тони, ожидая, когда тот освободит его от этого ужаса.  
\- Вытолкнешь сам? – спросил Тони его на ухо.  
Стив глянул на отражение в зеркале. Вид был практически тот же самый, он даже не кончил, только эта здоровенная дубина больше не растягивала ему задницу. Теперь она была похожа просто на толстую палку. Тони придерживал ее, чтобы она не выскользнула.  
\- Толкай потихоньку, - повторил он.  
Стиву совсем не хотелось в этом участвовать, но у него не было сил спорить с Тони. Он начал сжимать проход, пытаясь избавиться от палки, и та начала понемногу поддаваться. Оставалось совсем немного, когда Тони наконец потянул ее и вытащил полностью.  
Края ануса припухли и были темно-розового цвета, а еще он никак не закрывался.  
\- Ну смотри, как мы тебя разработали, - заметил Тони и начал теребить чувствительную плоть, иногда ныряя средним пальцем внутрь. Дырка сжималась, когда он оказывался внутри, но когда Тони убирал палец, раскрывалась снова, и оттуда тонкой белесой струйкой вытекала растаявшая смазка.  
Стиву хотелось отвести взгляд, но он не мог, просто залип на этой картинке. У него в голове не укладывалось, что это происходит с ним. Его бедра снова начали мелко дрожать, дыхание сбилось. А Тони еще и масло в огонь подливал, шепча ему на ухо:  
\- Твоя задница еще и не то могла бы принять, да, кэп? Смотри, не хочет закрываться…  
Стив низко рыкнул, выгнулся дугой в руках Тони и рухнул на кресло. Когда он очнулся, Старк деловито обтирал его живот влажной салфеткой. На груди у Стива лежал маркер, и видимо третью звезду ему тоже нарисовали.  
\- Пить будешь? – спросил Тони, заметив, что он очнулся.  
Стив кивнул, и Старк принес ему воды. На этот раз ему пришлось держать стакан самому, потому что руки Стива не слушались совсем. Он не узнавал собственного тела. Он успел привыкнуть к ощущению, когда знал абсолютно точно, как оно работает и на что способно. И сейчас все эти знания летели к чертям.  
\- Осталось два раза, - заметил Старк, поставив стакан.  
\- Я больше не смогу, - признался Стив.  
\- Сможешь, - заверил его Тони.  
\- Нет, послушай. Это правда все. Ты меня выжал досуха.  
\- Ничего, я помогу тебе. – Он подошел к столику. – Ты наверное не очень в курсе, так я тебе расскажу. Далеко не все мужчины могут кончить три раза подряд, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сделать это без всякой стимуляции непосредственно члена. Но ты смог. Знаешь, о чем это говорит?  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что ты уникум!  
\- Ты с самого начала говорил, что будет пять.  
\- Говорил. Но я не знал, получится ли. Поэтому это и называется научный эксперимент.  
\- К чертям бы такую науку, - заметил Стив.  
\- Ну не говори так. – Тони повернулся к нему с крупной продолговатой капсулой. - Поставлю тебе маленькую свечку. Она быстро приведет тебя в нужную кондицию.  
И не успел Стив протестующее вскрикнуть, он ввел ему внутрь свечу, которую никак нельзя было назвать маленькой. И все же она была куда меньше того инструмента, который недавно распирал его до предела. Тони слегка пошлепал его по чувствительному отверстию, словно загоняя свечу поглубже.  
\- Давай, Стив, сожмись, я не хочу тебе сейчас затычку ставить.  
Стив подчинился, и сразу почувствовал присутствие свечки глубоко внутри.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно сказал Тони. – Подождем.  
И он расстегнул ширинку.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Спустить. У меня от наших игр сейчас член взорвется.  
Он положил одну руку Стиву на ягодицы, а другой принялся дрочить. Стив отвернулся, но все-таки не в силах удержаться, искоса поглядывал на Тони. Тот опустил голову и тяжело дышал, двигал рукой быстрыми сильными движениями. В его горле клокотал один непрерывный стон, который он почему-то не хотел выпустить. Вдруг он поднял голову, обвел шальным взглядом Стива и с силой вмазал ему по заднице.  
Стив от неожиданности охнул, а Тони продолжал отвешивать ему смачные шлепки, потом вдруг придвинулся, дернулся себя еще раз и выстрелил Стиву на живот длинной белой струей.  
\- Фуух, - выдохнул он, вытирая руку о ноги Стива. – Теперь продержимся.  
\- У тебя какая-то фиксация на моей заднице? – поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Ага, думаю сделать себе подушечку в ее форме. Успокаивает, возбуждает, очень многофункционально.  
Пока Стив размышлял над тем, что именно сейчас сказал Стар, тот уже застегнул брюки и подошел к нему с тонкой длинной палочкой с ватным кончиком.  
\- Открой рот, - приказал он.  
Стив подчинился, не спрашивая. Тони обмакнул кончик в каплю своей спермы и принялся обрабатывать ей рот Стива. Он старательно вымазал ему горло, щеки изнутри и десны, щедро помазал под языком, избегая только самого языка, чтобы не дать почувствовать вкус раньше времени. Последние капли он размазал Стиву по губам.  
\- Можешь закрывать, - сказал он.  
Стив так и сделал, и его рот тут же наполнился вкусом Тони – сильным, соленым с явственной горечью. От него нельзя было никуда деться. Стив сглатывал раз за разом, но рот снова наполнялся слюной, и этот вкус никуда не исчезал. Вдобавок в заднем проходе начало пощипывать. Он уже и думать забыл об этой свечке, а она тем временем растаяла и начала действовать. Прежде всего, как и обещал Старк, жар в паху вернулся. Стиву это казалось невероятным, но его член снова поднимал голову. Но это было не все, жжение в заднице нарастало и нарастало, и казалось его можно унять только засунув туда что-нибудь.  
Стив возмущенно зарычал. Ну конечно, именно на это Старк и рассчитывал.  
\- Это не честно, - заявил Стив. – О препаратах мы не договаривались.  
\- С чего это? – ехидно ответил Тони, радостно наблюдавший за его пахом. - Мы не договаривались, что я тебя за член не трогаю, на все остальное запрета не было. К тому же это средство для возбуждения, а не для того, чтобы кончить, так что вообще не считается.  
Он встал у него между ног, перекатывая в руке два металлических шарика, как для медитации.  
\- Расскажешь, что будешь теперь? – тяжело дыша, выдавил Стив.  
\- Ммм, не, сюрприз будет.  
И он присел на корточки. Держась за поручни, Стив подтянул себя, почти садясь на кресле. Тони уже отодвинул зеркало, но оно стояло под таким углом, что изогнувшись можно было видеть все, что он делает. У Стива напряглись все мускулы, но он собирался увидеть все, и неважно, какую похабщину собирается отмочить Тони. Прежде всего тот взял салфетку и как следует вытер его промежность, убрав все следы смазки. А потом, придерживая половинки двумя руками, потянулся вперед и лизнул его отверстие.  
Громкий стон вырвался из груди Стива, то ли от невероятных ощущений, то ли просто от осознания того, где и как Тони до него дотрагивается. А тот продолжал обрабатывать припухшие края языком, облизывал промежность до самых яиц, а потом возвращался и снова принимался обрабатывать его. Стив может и хотел бы сдержать стоны, но он уже просто дышал ими. Он то и дело облизывался, стараясь собрать со своих губ еще немного его вкуса.  
\- Откройся для меня, - глухо сказал Тони, и Стиву пришлось лечь обратно, иначе ему было не расслабиться.  
Он ждал, когда его язык вернется, чтобы отдаться этим фантастическим ощущениям сполна, но Тони вдруг прижал к его отверстию один из металлических шариков и сильно надавил. Шарик вошел внутрь легко, Стив и опомнится не успел, и Тони быстро засунул в него второй.  
\- Молодец, - сказал он, вставая. – Их надо держать внутри. Сам будешь или тебя заткнуть? – Он показал Стиву небольшую пробку в виде такого же шарика только с шляпкой.  
\- Сам, - буркнул Стив.  
\- Хорошо. Эти малыши управляемые, делать могут просто все. Сейчас… - Тони что-то настроил на своем пульте и шарики внутри Стива двинулись.  
Они вертелись, задевали внутри все, что могли, сталкивались, и в эти моменты Стива пронзало такое удовольствием, что его бедра сами непроизвольно поднимались вверх. И это был бы полный кайф, как и обещал Тони, если бы не болезненная эрекция, которая с каждой минутой становилась все мучительнее.  
\- Тони… - проговорил Стив. – Тони… мне больно…  
Тот взглянул на какой-то экран.  
\- Все в порядке, кэп, никаких повреждений…  
\- Мне больно не там…  
Тони перевел взгляд на багровый член Стива.  
\- Так, ты справишься, просто не сдерживайся, расслабься и отпусти себя. Как только кончишь, все пройдет.  
\- Не могу… - Стив с шумом втягивал в себя воздух.  
\- Давай, Стив. - Тони выключил шарики, и те, столкнувшись напоследок, замерли. – Все хорошо, просто кончи.  
Стив попробовал сделать, как он говорит, расслабился, и тут же почувствовал, как шарики выскальзывают из него. Помня, что их нужно держать в себе, он напрягся, но Тони, погладив его по ноге, остановил его.  
\- Не надо, Стив, пусть выйдут.  
Они были действительно небольшими, выскочили из него по очереди, снова оставляя его раскрытым и беззащитным перед глазами Тони. Не думая о том, что делает, Стив потянулся вниз, коснулся себя там. Плоть была обжигающе горячей, он засунул в себя палец и огладил шелковистые стенки. Ощущалось странно, он вытащил пальцы и принялся массировать анус. Наконец член дернулся, выпустив струйку спермы, но опадать он и не собирался, оставаясь таким же болезненно напряженным.  
Стив беспомощно взглянул на Тони и чуть не вздрогнул. Тони смотрел на него совершенно диким взглядом, сжав кулаки и застыв в такой позе, словно он собирался на него кинуться.  
\- Тони? – позвал его Стив  
Тот медленно поднял взгляд, посмотрел на губы Стива.  
\- Тони, не помогает, я не знаю…  
Старк принялся раздеваться. Он содрал с себя водолазку, расстегнул брюки и едва отбросив их, ринулся к Стиву. Он даже не смазал себя, а сразу вставил ему по самые яйца, вырвав у Стива низкий рык. Несколько раз качнув бедрами, словно примериваясь к нему, Тони быстро нашел нужный угол стал трахать его короткими быстрыми толчками.  
Стив тяжело дышал, член внутри был не слишком большим, чтобы причинять боль, но и растягивал отлично. Он был горячим, пульсирующим, настоящим, и по сравнению со всеми безжизненными и безжалостными игрушками, он был просто идеальным. Только вот Стив никогда не думал, что его первый секс будет таким бездушным, почти формальным…  
Он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на Тони, вбивающегося в него, и решил сосредоточиться на проблемах своего тела. Нужно было избавиться от этого фальшивого болезненного возбуждения.  
Вдруг он ощутил прикосновение к своей руке.  
\- Стив, - тихо позвал его Тони.  
Тот посмотрел на него. Тони притянул его за руку и нежно коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони, словно поцеловал руку даме на каком-нибудь приеме. А потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, слизал остатки спермы, чуть надавил на подбородок, и скользнул языком в рот. Стив едва успел опомниться, и начать неловко отвечать, как Тони отстранился и принялся целовать его лицо и шею, потом припал губами к соску, осторожно посасывая.  
\- Неет, - простонал Стив, - Тони, нет…  
\- Что?  
\- Иди сюда, - Стив притянул его за шею, чтобы поцеловать, и на этот раз сам первый проник в его рот.  
А чтобы он больше не отстранялся, Стив прижал его к себе так сильно, что на горячей коже груди чувствовал холод реактора Тони. Он как мог старался ему подмахивать, насколько позволяли привязанные ноги. Его надолго не хватило. Зажатый между их телами член очень быстро выстрелил очередной порцией спермы, и Стив с громким стоном опустился на скамью. Тони кончил минутой позже, спустив прямо в него, а потом бесцеремонно рухнув Стиву на грудь.  
\- Ты проиграл, - прохрипел Стив.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты меня трогаешь.  
Тони приподнялся на руках и посмотрел вниз, где он прижимался животом к члену Стива.  
Он коснулся липких разводов спермы и облизал пальцы.  
\- Давай, будет ничья? – предложил он.  
\- Давай, - легко согласился Стив.

 

***

Когда они уже сидели на балконе в пентхаусе Тони, тот вдруг спросил:  
\- Ну и какой инструмент понравился тебе больше всего?  
Стив уставился на него, не донеся до губ стакан.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, я планирую освоить сектор секс-индустрии. Надо для начала выпустить какой-нибудь продукт на рынок, на пробу, так сказать. Ну так?  
Стив опустил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, тот, что понравился мне больше всего, на рынок не выпустишь, он в единственном экземпляре.  
Тони открыл было рот, но вдруг замер, и с польщенным видом раскинулся в кресле. Впрочем, его надолго не хватило.  
\- Ну хорошо, а что из остального понравилось больше всего?  
Стив покачал головой, устало потерев лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Если ты не можешь сейчас определиться, мы можем повторить как-нибудь, чтобы ты выбрал, - просто предложил Тони.


End file.
